I will find you Strider
by Corrupted-Data
Summary: quick yaoi one-shot fiction of John and Dave. POV; John. John and Dave meet in the dream world, and after waiting for so long John meets him, only to have his heart broken. Or dose he?


It was late, I was told to go to bed. Yet as I lay in bed, I remembered that lad of wish I would always find myself in, and as I drifted to sleep I seemed to have opened my eyes to the sight of it. The tall chapel like buildings, made out of gold and amber. So peaceful, I loved it there. But there was something new. Purple. I made my way down to the reflective pool of water below. I smiled at the blond boy dressed regally in purple. He smiled back, his pale hair, matching his skin falling over his eyebrows, dark ray bray-bands hiding his eyes. I must have looked so silly to him, pushing my wire framed glasses back up, only causing my raven shaggy hair to fall into my eyes. I brushed it aside earning a chuckle from the boy, though I couldn't hear him. We exchanged smiles, he looked so cute in my mind. WHAIT! What was I thinking? I mean this was another guy I was talking about! Oh well. Damn he was handsome though. There he goes, another chuckle earned. I must have been blushing badly, because his own face was turning rather pink.

The alarm went off, with a blink of my eyes I awoke to my room. Nicholas Cage posters greeting me, morning already? I actually wanted to sleep longer, be able to see him more. Time there just moves quickly i guess. Good thing it was saturday though, I could spend all my time in my room and not worry about being interrupted. My computer chimed, a message from one of my friends. I walked over and glanced at the screen. Dave. I paused a moment and thought;

"He couldn't…. No, I'm just stupid".

Jade had done it now, we were finally going to meet up with the others. I was so nervous yet happy I finally could get to meet Dave, like face to face I mean. She had a lock on the planet they were on and pointed to it as we approached. In a few hours we reached it and landed. Jade got out first and greeted everyone, they all seemed to love her. My eyes met with Karkat's, we exchanged glares, I don't think he really meant it though. I smiled as I looked back to them, but my smile faded, seeing Jade and Dave hug like that. A knot in my stomach quickly formed. Just the looks on their faces. I was a fool to start to fall for him, and I ran back into the ship. I saw Davesprite glance at Jade then back at me, so she must have heard me. A half an hour must have passed, at least it felt that long. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up.

"Dave?" I managed to whimper threw my tears.

"Dude whats going on?" He asked, kneeling down next to me. He had such a calming voice.

"Its just… No, you'll make fun of me.." I whimpered looking away.

"John, come on, you can trust me man." He reassured me. My cheeks turned red as I felt his hand wrap around me to my other shoulder, his chest against my arm next to him. I looked over at him, wiping my tears away, he smirked so i must have been blushing darker than I thought. He took his glasses off and looked back at me. There I go. Butterflies in my stomach, my face probably turned redder. God those eyes though, such the brightest shade of red, they were gorgeous and seemed to sparkle to no end. God I needed to stop, but my thoughts began to run wild. God how I began to want him. He blushed too. What was he thinking? He pulled me into a close hug. God was I dreaming? Please tell me I wasn't.

"I've been looking for you ever since that night." He admitted quietly. I looked up at him, I could feel myself beginning to tremble.

"Really?" I asked. He nodded yes.

"I know I have always said I wasn't homosexual but…" He trailed off.

"But what?" I asked. He pulled me forward and kissed me gently.

"But since that time in the dream world I cant get you out of my mind. I've been wanting you ever since."

I shivered, feeling myself relax in his arms. I unknowingly pressed against him. His eyes relaxed, fixed on me. I flicked my hand, closing the door and locked it.

"Thats a neat trick, now show me how you do that again." He chuckled as I straddled his lap unknowingly. I could feel myself heating up, my hormones coursing threw me. I could feel the heat building between my legs. My member began to pulse, growing erect with every passing moment. I looked away, earning a chuckle. I flinched, feeling him harden under me.

"Seems like we have the same idea." He whispered into my ear. I gasped softly, passing my chest against his. He rubbed my back gently, and before I knew it his hand was up my shirt against my back. I shivered at the touch, he leaned up and kissed me softly. Oh how I loved this affection, this contact, God this was good. His hand trailed into the back of my pants. I could feel myself pulse harder, God my body wanted him. I wanted him. He nipped at my ear, and slowly began to strip me, pulling my shirt up off me. I let out a whimper, he picked up pulling his own shirt off. His skin looked porcelain, glistening in the sun, soft red highlights blushing across his skin. Perfectly toned too, not as weak as I was, yet not too muscular, God he was gorgeous. He stood me on my knees and leaned forward, tugging my pants down with his teeth, earning another gasp from me as he pushed his own down. Fuck it was pure ecstasy, he let out a chuckle, kissing the head of my dick over my boxers. I didn't want him to tease me, I wanted him to get to it. He gently nipped the fabric over my tip, I pulsed again, and he tugged my boxers down. He pushed his own down and sat back up. Perfectly erect. God he was bigger than me too, I could tell.

"On your hands and knees." he commanded of me. I did as told, turning my back to him and taking position, but I got on my elbows instead, using my arms instead to prop my hips up. His cool hands soon found their way to my butt cheeks, slowly moving to my hips. Then that feeling, that tingling feeling of pure pleasure shot up my spine, a soft moan escaping my lips. He was licking my entrance, it felt too good. He pulled back and spat in his hand, rubbing his own manhood. He bent over me, pressing his chest against my back, rubbing his shaft against my entrance in a slow rocking motion, his arms laced around my waist.

"How much do you want this?" He whispered in my ear, teasing.

"D-do me Strider, fuck me hard, until I cant stand! Make me yours!" I whined desperately. He pulled back from me, I whimpered. Suddenly pain shot up my spine, I arched back moaning out, tears forming in my eyes.

"Shhhh Egbert shhh, just relax." He lulled me. It worked, with each thrust it hurt less, and with each I wanted more. I could feel him pulsing inside me, as I did with him.

"God right there!" I moaned as he hit the soft spot within me. It shook me to my core. My chest fell forward, my head hanging as sweet beaded on my skin, drool running down my chin. Heat radiated down in my shaft as I began to pulse again, but it wouldn't stop. I grew hotter and hotter. Sweet ran down my arms and legs, tears streamed down my cheeks, drool down my jaw. I was going to, I couldn't hold back, I had to at least tell him.

"D-Dave I cant, I-I have to cum!" I moaned out, practically crying.

"Let go, I cant hold it either." He whispered to me, you could hear he was out of breath. It only made sense though, he had sped up to a pretty fast pace. I threw my head back, my back arching up as I almost sat up completely. I moaned loudly, hot semen ejaculating quickly out, I fell back forward, panting whimpering as it drizzled out continuing. He had come at the same time as me surprisingly. When he pulled out I moaned, a pulse going threw me as another small batch of cum escaped out my dick. He kissed my back as i collapsed onto the floor.

"You did good." He smiled panting and he laid down next to me, hugging myself against him.

"Your mine now, never leave me again." He mumbled too me and kissed my ear. I nodded yes.

"Don't worry, I never will.


End file.
